Chibi Chocolate Love!
by Kyuushirou
Summary: [Chibi!KaiShin] Malam pengeboman yang membuat kedua orang Kaito di rumah sakit, Shinichi kecil yang memberikan cokelat pada Kaito untuk menghibur sang bocah pesulap dan Kaito kecil yang memaksa Shinichi untuk memakan cokelat dari mulut ke mulut disertai dengan deklarasi pernikahan. Warning inside.


**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s), bahasa baku dan non baku yang tercampur, dan yaoi! Tidak suka? Jangan baca! :p**

 **Pair : Chibi!KaiShin**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chibi Chocolate Love!**

 **.**

* * *

Iris _aqua_ -nya menatap ke arah jendela mobil dengan pandangan malas. Bocah berambut cokelat rapih itu mendelik ke arah kursi depan di mana orang tuanya duduk. Sang bocah sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk pergi ke mana-mana malam ini. Alasannya sederhana, film misteri favoritnya akan diputar setengah jam lagi. Namun, orang tuanya malah memaksa sang bocah—yang baru berusia enam tahun tujuh bulan itu—untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat. Sang bocah yang tidak memiliki pilihan pun terpaksa mengikuti keinginan kedua orang tuanya—mengingat ibunya adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah ia temui dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Beginilah kondisinya sekarang, berada di kursi penumpang sendirian sambil mendengar ayah dan ibunya berbicara tentang pertunjukan sulap yang akan dilihatnya. Berdasarkan apa yang bocah itu dengar, ia hanya tahu kalau orang tuanya akan pergi ke sebuah pertunjukan sulap dan kebetulan pesulap yang akan tampil nanti adalah teman baik ayah dan ibunya—ini juga menjadi alasan mengapa ayahnya yang notabenenya tidak suka sulap memilih ikut serta.

Menghela napas berat, sang bocah pun menoleh ke arah jendela seraya memperhatikan jalanan kota yang nampak ramai meski hari sudah malam. Tangan kecilnya menggapai jendela mobil dan membukanya sedikit, dari celah jendela mobil—ia bisa merasakan semilir angin dingin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Tidak suka dengan dinginnya angin malam, sang bocah pun kembali menutup jendelanya dan segera memakai jaket biru tua yang tergeletak di sampingnya—ia hanya berharap untuk cepat sampai di tempat pertunjukan lalu pulang ke rumah dan tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil pun terhenti. Sang bocah tadi—Kudo Shinichi, reflek menatap gedung besar yang berada di depannya. Shinichi memang sudah beberapa kali melihat gedung pertunjukan—terima kasih pada ibunya yang sering mengajaknya—ralat menyeretnya—untuk menemani sang ibu. Wajar saja, ibunya adalah seorang aktris terkenal—Kudo Yukiko jadi tidak aneh jika ia terkadang sering diajak untuk syuting.

"Shin-chan! Kita sudah sampai~ pakai jaketmu sayang, kita akan segera pergi ke gedung itu,"

Shinichi kecil menatap sekumpulan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan pandangan tidak suka. Meski ia masih kecil, tapi ia sangat tidak suka yang namanya keramaian. Dirinya lebih suka suasana hening yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang dan tentram—berbeda dengan kondisi kerumunan yang selalu sesak dan panas.

Saat ia sampai di gedung pertunjukan ia masih memasang ekspresi malas dan mencoba menulikan pendengarannya mengingat kondisi di koridor sangatlah ramai pengunjung. Dilihat dari jumlah penonton, Shinichi bisa menyimpulkan kalau pesulap yang akan tampil adalah pesulap terkenal.

Rasa malasnya menghilang saat ia sampai di aula pertunjukan, ia benci mengakuinya tapi desain ruangan ini sangatlah hebat, indah, dan elegan—Shinichi yang tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau sulap atau dekorasi pun dibuat kagum oleh pemandangan ini. Dirinya seolah terhipnotis oleh ruangan ini hingga rasa malas yang tadi ia rasakan berubah menjadi rasa penasaran, jika dekorasi ruangannya saja bisa sebagus ini Shinichi tidak sabar menunggu untuk melihat trik sulap yang akan ditampilkan—bahkan dirinya bertekad untuk memecahkan segala triknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pertunjukan pun di mulai, Shinichi bisa melihat seorang pria seumuran ayahnya naik ke atas panggung menggunakan baju khas pesulap. Pria itu tersenyum seraya memperkenalkan diri. Dari yang Shinichi dengar nama pesulap itu adalah Kuroba Toichi.

Pertunjukan sulap sudah berjalan hampir tiga puluh menit. Penonton yang pada awalnya sering mengobrol kini terdiam memperhatikan penampilan sang pesulap. Para penonton seolah tersihir oleh keindahan sulap yang ditampilkan—karena terlalu fokus dengan penampilan di atas panggung mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada hal ganjil yang tidak terdengar oleh mereka.

Di lain pihak, Shinichi kecil juga sama terhipnotisnya oleh penampilan sang pesulap. Tetapi, saat ia melirik ke arah ayahnya yang entah kenapa memasang ekspresi panik dirinya juga ikut penasaran. Bola mata besarnya ikut menoleh ke sana kemari untuk memastikan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, namun sejauh mata memandang hal yang ia lihat hanyalah penonton yang sedang asyik melihat pertunjukan, lalu kenapa ayahnya memasang ekspresi panik seperti itu?

"Yukiko, kau jaga Shinichi sebentar. Aku akan bicara dulu dengan Chikage."

Yukiko hanya mengangguk seraya mengambil Shinichi ke pelukannya. Wanita mantan aktris itu berharap jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Shinichi yang ingin bertanya mengurungkan niatnya saat ibunya menatapnya dengan pandangan—jangan-khawatir-semua-baik-baik-saja. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya tapi jika ibunya sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu, perkataan Shinichi pun pasti akan diabaikannya.

Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk menatap ayahnya yang sedang berjalan ke arah kursi depan di mana terdapat seorang wanita seusia ibunya dan seorang bocah seumurannya—karena kondisi aula yang gelap Shinichi hanya bisa melihat siluet mereka saja tanpa mengetahui ekspresi apa yang mereka kenakan.

Shinichi kecil terheran saat melihat wanita dan bocah yang diajak ayahnya bicara datang menghampiri tempat duduknya. Dari sini ia bisa melihat jelas wajah wanita dan bocah itu. Hal yang paling Shinichi kejutkan adalah saat melihat bocah di depannya. Wajah mereka sangatlah mirip, apakah mereka kembar?

"Oh, Chikage-chan~ lama tak berjumpa. Apakah itu Kai-chan? Aww~ imutnya~ sangat mirip dengan Shin-chan!" ujar Yukiko sambil mencubit pipi bocah yang dipanggil Kai-chan.

Sang bocah yang dicubit menyentuh pipinya yang terlihat memerah—cubitan Yukiko memang terkenal sakit jadi wajar jika pipinya sampai memerah.

Yukiko tersenyum sambil mendorong punggung Shinichi untuk berdiri di depan Chikage dan 'Kai-chan'. "Chikage-chan, Kai-chan perkenalkan ini anakku. Kudo Shinichi, Shin-chan~ perkenalkan dirimu sayang,"

Shinichi yang seenaknya di dorong mendelik pada ibunya sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil pada bocah 'kembarannya'. "Kudo Shinichi, salam kenal,"

"Kuroba Chikage, salam kenal Shinichi-kun." Ujar Chikage lembut.

Lalu, bocah di depan Shinichi tersenyum lebar dan segera menjabat tangan Shinichi. "Aku Kuroba Kaito! Seseorang yang akan menjadi pesulap paling hebat!" cengirnya lalu mengeluarkan bunga dari tangannya ke arah Shinichi.

Shinichi memperhatikan bunga mawar biru yang senada dengan warna matanya. Sekilas, bisa Shinichi simpulkan kalau trik yang Kaito gunakan belum sempurna karena bunga yang dikeluarkannya terlihat agak rusak. Karena tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk di pertemuan pertama, Shinichi pun mengambil bunga tersebut. "Terima kasih,"

Kaito hanya mengangguk masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Hei, Shin-chan! Mimpimu apa?" tanya Kaito antusias.

Shinichi menatap Kaito sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan menjadi detektif!" jawabnya.

"Oooh, kau harus pintar menjadi seorang detektif, agar para penjahat tidak menipumu!"

"Yeah, kau juga harus lebih belajar lagi jika ingin menjadi pesulap hebat melampaui ayahmu,"

"Tentu saja~ aku pasti bisa! Kau juga semangat ya Shin-chan!"

"Aah,"

Kaito mendekat ke arah Shinichi dan duduk di sampingnya, ia mulai berceloteh ria tentang trik sulap yang sering ayahnya gunakan untuk menjahilinya. Ia juga menceritakan bahwa jika sudah besar nanti dirinyalah yang akan menjahili ayahnya dengan trik yang lebih rumit.

Shinichi yang tidak begitu mendengarkan perkataan Kaito, memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah orang tuanya dan Chikage. Mereka nampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan cukup serius. Dirinya melihat ayahnya mengangguk dan segera menelepon, sementara ibunya menyuruh Shinichi dan Kaito untuk keluar aula.

"Ada apa _Kaa-san_?" tanya Shinichi penasaran.

Yukiko menoleh. "Akan ibu jelaskan nanti, sekarang kau dan Kaito lebih baik segera keluar dari aula ini," Yukiko memasang ekspresi panik dan segera menggenggam tangan Shinichi dan Kaito untuk keluar.

Kaito berusaha melepaskan genggaman Yukiko, ia tidak terima jika ia tidak menonton pertunjukan ayahnya sampai selesai. "Uhm, lepaskan tanganku _oba-san_! Aku masih ingin melihat pertunjukan _Tou-san_!"

—grep!

Genggaman di tangan Kaito mengerat. "Jadilah anak manis Kai-chan, dan panggil aku ' _onee-san_ '. Oke?" ucap Yukiko sambil tersenyum 'maut' pada Kaito. Sang bocah pesulap itu langsung meneguk ludahnya paksa, ia merinding merasakan aura menusuk yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita di depannya.

Akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah, bola mata biru keunguannya melirik ke arah Shinichi yang sejak tadi terdiam tanpa suara. Dari apa yang ia lihat, Kaito hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Shinichi sedang berpikir keras dan tidak bisa diganggu. _'Shin-chan terlihat berpikir keras, aku harap aku bisa membantunya,_ ' pikir Kaito dalam hati. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan teman sebayanya yang bisa ia ajak ngobrol, karena biasanya jika ia membicarakan sulap dengan bocah lain, mereka sering tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Maka dari itu, saat bertemu dengan Shinichi dan sang bocah berambut rapih itu mengerti akan apa yang ia bicarakan dirinya sangat senang, ia harap dirinya bisa bertemu setiap hari dan bermain bersama.

Dan saat melihat ekspresi serius dari Shinichi, Kaito ingin sekali membantu—meski ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ketika iris _indigo_ -nya menatap gedung pertunjukan tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak. Apalagi saat melihat beberapa penonton berhamburan keluar gedung dengan ekspresi panik.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ di mana?" tanya Kaito pada Yukiko.

Sebelum Yukiko menjawab, sebuah ledakan muncul. Bersamaan dengan ledakan itu kobaran api mulai merambat ke sekitar gedung disertai kepulan asap.

Pemadam kebakaran pun datang lima menit kemudian.

.

.

.

Dalam kejadian itu, tidak ada korban meninggal. Kecuali orang-orang yang tidak sempat melarikan diri dan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit—termasuk ayah dan ibu Kaito.

Saat ini, Shinichi beserta orang tuanya dan Kaito tengah berada di rumah sakit. Kedua orang tua Shinichi sedang berbicara dengan dokter meninggalkan Shinichi dan Kaito sendirian.

Shinichi melirik Kaito yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kaito sekarang, dirinya hanya merasakan kalau kondisi Kaito sedang tidak baik. Bocah penyuka misteri itu ingin menyemangati sang bocah pesulap, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Kalau boleh jujur, dirinya bukanlah seseorang yang senang untuk bicara, ia juga bukan tipe orang terbuka yang bisa seenaknya bergaul dengan orang lain. Namun untuk kali ini ia merasa tidak berguna, hal sepele seperti menyemangati seseorang pun tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit tadi ia sudah menemukan jawaban atas keanehan gelagat ayahnya saat di pertunjukan. Hal yang Shinichi ketahui hanyalah ada seseorang yang memasang bom dan sampai saat ini pelakunya belum ditemukan. Shinichi juga tahu kalau kondisi Toichi dan Chikage baik-baik saja dan hanya terkena luka bakar yang tak serius, tapi kenapa mereka tidak kunjung sadar? Sudah lebih dari enam jam Shinichi dan Kaito menunggu kesadaran mereka.

Tidak tahan dengan aura suram Kaito, Shinichi pun berinisiatif untuk menggenggam lengan Kaito. "Mereka akan segera sadar, bertahanlah." Ucap Shinichi singkat seraya mempererat genggamannya.

Kaito mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Shinichi, ia tersenyum kecil. Tangannya membalas genggaman Shinichi, kemudian ia menariknya agar Kaito bisa memeluk Shinichi dengan kedua tangannya. Bocah bermanik _indigo_ itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Shinichi seraya mengendus leher sang bocah penyuka misteri, ia menutup bola matanya mencoba menenangkan hati kecilnya—entah kenapa dirinya merasa cukup nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini, rasa panik, sedih dan kesepiannya melebur menjadi rengkuhan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. Kaito ingin momen ini terus berjalan, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Shinichi, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertemu tapi Kaito sangat nyaman berada di sekitar sang bocah pemilik manik _aqua_ itu.

"Terima kasih Shin-chan,"

Tak terasa mata mereka sudah tak kuat menahan rasa kantuk, akhirnya mereka pun tertidur masih dalam posisi berpelukan satu sama lain. Posisi mereka seolah berkata _bahwa mereka ada untuk melengkapi satu sama lain, di mana jika yang satu mengalami kesulitan yang satu lagi akan senantiasa membantu begitu pula sebaliknya._

.

.

.

Matahari telah berada di atas kepala menandakan waktu sudah siang. Di saat-saat seperti ini, sinar matahari sangat terasa panas hingga terasa menyengat ke dalam kulit. Meski begitu, awan-awan pun tidak kalah dengan keberadaan matahari. Gumpalan-gumpalan dari uap itu terus melayang lambat seolah bersaing untuk memenangkan siapa yang paling mendominasi langit.

Kaito yang baru bangun dari tidurnya menatap ruangan kosong serba putih di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak menemukan sosok Shinichi di mana pun. Kalau boleh berharap, ia ingin hal kemarin tidak terjadi. Jika acara pengeboman itu tidak diakukan atau jika ayahnya tidak melaksanakan pertunjukan mungkin dirinya saat ini bisa menikmati cake cokelat buatan ibunya yang selalu dibuat pada hari Minggu.

Hatinya serasa sangat kosong ketika mengetahui kalau Shinichi juga meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal Kaito tidak ingin berpisah dengan bocah pendiam itu. Ugh, kenapa orang-orang yang ia sayangi perlahan pergi meninggalkannya?

Kalau dirinya bertemu dengan Shinichi lagi, Kaito berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan bocah itu!

Kaki kecilnya turun dari tempat tidur, ia membuka pintu dan segera pergi untuk mencari pemandangan yang lebih berwarna selain warna putih.

Setelah berkeliling, Kaito memutuskan untuk diam di sebuah bangku di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Dari sini ia bisa melihat beberapa anak seusianya bermain dengan senangnya. Kalau dalam kondisi prima, mungkin dirinya akan langsung bergabung. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia lebih memilih untuk menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

Ia merasa sepi, jika kedua orang tuanya tidak kembali sadar bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bahkan Shinichi pun pergi meninggalkannya. Hatinya terasa sesak. Oh, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Perlahan, dari sudut mata Kaito cairan bening mulai jatuh mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia masih kecil, dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Kaito?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunannya. Reflek kedua tangannya menghapus jejak air mata yang sempat terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Shin-chan?" tanya Kaito memastikan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Shinichi lagi. "Shin-chan!" Kaito pun langsung menabrak Shinichi seraya memeluknya erat—seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

Shinichi yang tiba-tiba ditabrak meringis pelan dan membalas pelukan Kaito.

"Shin-chan! Aku pikir kau juga akan meninggalkanku! Aku—"

"—bukan begitu! Tadi aku pergi dulu bersama _Kaa-san_ untuk membuat sesuatu, maaf jika tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu," potong Shinichi.

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shinichi penasaran. "Huh? Membuat apa?"

Shinichi lalu memberikan sebuah kotak pada Kaito. "Dalam buku tertulis, jika seseorang diberi cokelat maka orang tersebut akan bahagia, jadi aku membuatnya bersama _Kaa-san_." Ucap Shinichi gugup—pipinya terlihat merona malu, ia bahkan berkata sambil memperhatikan kursi dari pada melihat Kaito.

"Shin-chan membuatkan cokelat untukku? Yeay! Terima kasih!" Kaito sekali lagi memberikan sebuah pelukan pada Shinichi.

Shinichi yang malu hanya bisa mengangguk dan memperhatikan Kaito yang mulai membuka kotak tersebut seraya memakan cokelatnya.

Kondisi hati Kaito saat ini memang belum sepenuhnya bahagia, namun dengan memakan cokelat buatan Shinichi rasanya ia bisa melupakan sejenak mengenai gambaran tentang ledakan di gedung pertunjukan tadi malam. Untuk saat ini ia memfokuskan pikirannya dengan cokelat yang ia makan—yang entah kenapa rasanya begitu manis dan pas di mulutnya.

"Cokelatnya enak sekali! Shin-chan sebaiknya mencoba satu!" tawar Kaito seraya memberikan sebuah cokelat berbentuk _clover_.

Shinichi menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka manis, kau makan saja semuanya." Jawabnya singkat lalu mulai membuka sebuah buku tebal berjudul 'Sherlock Holmes'.

Mendadak suasana pun menjadi hening, Shinichi yang sibuk membaca bukunya dan Kaito yang memakan cokelatnya.

Kaito yang tidak suka diabaikan pun berhenti memakan cokelatnya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Shinichi. "Shin-chan harus mencobanya satu,"

"Sudah tadi,"

Kaito merengut sebal, sebuah ide pun terlintas di otak kecilnya. Tangan kecilnya membawa cokelat berbentuk hati ke dalam mulutnya, lalu Kaito mengambil buku yang sedang Shinichi baca.

Shinichi yang ingin protes terdiam saat merasakan sebuah bibir menempel di mulutnya, karena kaget Shinichi membuka mulutnya hingga ia merasakan lelehan cokelat tersalur ke dalam mulutnya—ia bisa meraskan rasa manis cokelat di tambah rasa lain yang tak bisa ia definisikan namun terasa enak dimulutnya.

Pagutan itu pun terlepas, Kaito tersenyum lebar ke arah Shinichi yang masih terdiam. "Bagaimana? Rasanya tidak buruk bukan?"

Wajah Shinichi tiba-tiba bersemu, ia menyentuh bibirnya yang masih tersisa rasa cokelat. "Tidak buruk," jawabnya pendek dan kembali membaca bukunya.

Kaito yang sudah merasa puas telah memaksa Shinichi yang tidak suka manis untuk makan cokelat hanya bersiul pelan seraya kembali memakan cokelat yang masih tersisa.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mempedulikan masalah ciuman tadi, mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mungkin momen saat ini akan menjadi kunci bagi hubungan mereka di masa depan.

.

.

.

"Shin-chan! Kai-chan!" Yukiko berteriak memanggil Shinichi dan Kaito yang sedang berbincang tentang pelaku pengeboman yang sudah tertangkap tadi malam di kursi taman. "Chikage-chan dan Toichi-san sudah sadar!"

Mendengar berita bahagia itu Kaito langsung berlari ke arah Yukiko diikuti oleh Shinichi di belakangnya.

Kaito membuka pintu dengan tidak sabar hingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras. Bola mata _indigo_ -nya terasa berair ketika melihat ayah dan ibunya tengah tersenyum ke arah dirinya.

" _Tou-san! Kaa-san!_ " Kaito berlari menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"Maafkan ibu ya, sudah membuatmu khawatir," Chikage berkata pelan seraya mengelus puncak kepala Kaito.

"Ayah juga minta maaf," Toichi memandang Kaito lembut. "Aku tahu kau akan bertahan saat kami tidak ada Kaito! Kau anak yang hebat!" lanjutnya bangga.

Kaito melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum cerah. "Um, semuanya berkat Shin-chan yang selalu ada untukku!"

Bocah pesulap itu berjalan ke arah Shinichi yang tersipu malu saat mendengar perkataan Kaito, bagi Shinichi ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menganggap keberadaannya berguna.

"Terima kasih, Shin-chan~" Kaito tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk Shinichi. Saat ia melepas pelukannya dan melihat sisa cokelat di sudut bibir Shinichi, Kaito pun mendekatkan wajahnya seraya menjiliat cokelat tersebut di depan ke empat orang dewasa yang ada di kamar itu.

Shinichi yang merasa diperhatikan oleh semua orang langsung menjauhkan diri dengan wajah merona—meski ia masih berada dalam dekapan Kaito.

"Aww~ Kai-chan, kau menyukai Shin-chan? Lucunya~~" Yukiko terkikik senang melihat adegan di depannya.

Yuusaku hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum gugup.

Chikage ikut terkikik, dan Toichi hanya tertawa.

"Menyukai Shin-chan?" tanya Kaito polos.

Pikirannya pun mencoba untuk menarik sebuah jawaban. Setelah mendapat jawaban yang pas ia pun kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Ya! Aku menyukai Shin-chan! Soalnya Shin-chan sangat baik! Bahkan membuatkanku cokelat! Aku janji suatu saat nanti akan menikahinya! Boleh kan?" ia berkata dengan pandangan berbinar.

Shinichi kaget mendengarnya. "Ha?! Kita berdua kan la—"

"—tidak apa-apa! Kita pasti berhasil! Shin-chan~ _daisuki_ ~" potong Kaito tak mau kalah.

Shinichi pun hanya tersipu malu dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Karena dalam hati ia cukup senang karena bisa mendapat teman sebaik Kaito. Jadi, terus bersama dengan sang bocah pesulap tidak masalah baginya.

"Aww, mereka lucu sekali~" komentar Yukiko terkikik saat melihat Shinichi sedang merengut akibat kekeras kepalaan Kaito yang tak kunjung melepas pelukannya.

Sementara itu, Toichi dan Yuusaku hanya saling pandang lalu tersenyum kecil.

Chikage juga ikut terkikik geli melihat tingkah polos Kaito dan Shinichi. Entah kenapa wanita berambut pendek itu setuju-setuju saja dengan deklarasi pernikahan Kaito. Mereka kan masih kecil.

Keempat orang tua itu sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau hal yang diucapkan Kaito barusan akan menjadi kenyataan dalam lima belas tahun kemudian.

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Fict ini khusus aku persembahkan setelah pertarunganku dengan UTS =,,=)a

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, :'3

Mind to review?


End file.
